Ventura Errante
}} El 'Ventura Errante' era un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II capturado por el contrabandista Booster Terrik. Originalmente conocido como 'Virulencia' por la Marina Imperial, al convertirse en propiedad de Terrik pasó ser conocido como uno de los mercados negros más famosos y prósperos de la Galaxia y fue, durante muchas décadas, el único Destructor Imperial privado, fácilmente distinguible por su inusual rojo. Historia En Servicio del Imperio Desgraciadamente, hay muy poca información disponible con respecto a los comienzos y a los primeros años del Virulencia, salvo que entró en acción después de la Batalla de Yavin y que durante la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY estaba al mando del Capitán Joak Drysso, un conocido partidario del Nuevo Orden. Su mismo nombre significa "hostilidad venenosa" o "falto de carácter". Cuando vio al Ejecutor estrellarse en la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la batalla se había perdido y ordenó a sus Destructores Estelares que se retirasen. Posteriormente, se alió con la Directora de la Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne Isard, porque ella creía que él era el que tenía más derecho a ocupar el trono vacante, y que era la única persona capaz de destruir a la Nueva República. Drysso apoyaba a Isard en su decisión de huir de Coruscant, y fue uno de los tres capitanes de Destructores Estelares que abiertamente se unieron a ella cuando tomó el poder en Thyferra. Fue nombrado capitán del Super Destructor Estelar de Isard, el Lusankya, y su primera oficial femenina, Lakwii Varrscha, que ya tenía el rango de Capitán, se hizo cargo del Virulencia, llegando a ser una de las pocas comandantes femeninas al servicio del Imperio. Bajo su liderazgo, metódico, pero sin inspiración, la nave participó en una serie de combates contra El Escuadrón Rojo durante la Guerra del Bacta. Cuando Wegde Antilles y Booster Terrik permitieron a los Imperiales descubrir su base oculta en Yag'Dhul, Isard envió a la Lusankya y a la Virulencia a atacarlos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron se encontraron que el Escuadrón Pícaro había evacuado y abandonado la zona y les esperaban los refuerzos de Terrik. De repente, la Lusankya se encontraba rodeada por decenas de rayos tractores y más de trescientos lanzadores de torpedos de protones, más que suficientes para destruirla. La Capitana Varrscha rápidamente situó el Virulencia frente a la Lusankya, liberándola de los rayos tractores y permitiendo a Drysso regresar a Thyferra. No había lanzadores de misiles en la estación, tan sólo localizadores, pero Terrik ayudado por una recién llegada flota de cazas estelares bajo el mando de Pash Cracken, consiguieron hacerse con la Virulencia sin apenas lucha. Terrik tomó inmediatamente el mando. Cuando Terrik y Cracken llegaron a Thyferra, la batalla estaba en marcha. Para compensar la potencia de fuego masiva de la Lusankya, el Escuadrón Pícaro se había aliado con el desertor imperial Sair Yonka y su Destructor Estelar, el Libertad. También con la Valiente, un crucero rescatado de las ruinas de Alderaan y una flota de cargueros armados con misiles y torpedos. El Capitán Drysso no podía creer su buena suerte cuando vio salir a la Virulencia del Hiperespacio, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa muy desagradable cuando su propio barco lanzó sus cazas A-wing, que abrieron fuego contra la Lusankya. La llegada de Terrik cambió el rumbo de la batalla, haciendo que ésta se volviera en contra de la Lusankya, por lo que la batalla terminó pronto, con el Superdestructor Estelar rendido a la Nueva República, e Isard, aparentemente muerta durante su huida. Servicio Privado Tras la batalla, Booster decidió que le gustaba estar a cargo de un Destructor Estelar, y que quería mantener la Virulencia. Temiendo los daños que uno de esos buques podía hacer en las manos de un contrabandista, el General Airen Crackende, Inteligencia de la Nueva República, trató de convencerlo de abandonar la nave. Terrik se negó, pero al final negoció un compromiso con su futuro yerno fue desafiante, pero se negoció un compromiso con sus futuros yernos, Corran Horn y Talon Karrde. La principal preocupación de Airen Cracken era dejar una nave espacial con la potencia de fuego suficiente para destruir planetas en semejantes manos, así que Corran Horn intentó convencerle de que aceptara la nave de Sair Yonka, el Libertad en lugar del Virulencia. Terrik se negó, alegando que nunca conseguiría reparar el Libertad y declaró con arrogancia que o la Nueva República le pagaba una inmensa suma de dinero en efectivo inmediatamente, o huía a bordo del Destructor por los aires. Cracken respondió que en el Virulencia estaba la antigua tripulación como prisioneros de guerra, y que si quería huir en ese barco, necesitaría una tripulación. Talon Karrde hizo esta propuesta: Terrik podría quedarse con el Destructor Estelar, pero iba a ser despojado de la mayor parte de su armamento, hasta el máximo legal para las naves espaciales civiles. Para endulzar el acuerdo, las armas fuera de servicio serían vendidas a la Nueva República, que le proporcionó a su nuevo capitán dieciocho millones de créditos (y Karrde, en calidad de intermediario, obtuvo siete millones para sí mismo). El acuerdo fue aceptado enseguida. Booster rebautizó al Destructor Estelar como Ventura Errante, y convirtió el buque en un mercado negro y un bazar móvil y vaciando secciones enteras de la nave para que los empresarios pudieran crear sus negocios En el 11 DBY, la hija de Booster, Mirax Terrik fue secuestrada, y éste asingnó a Corran la empresa de encontrarla. Finalmente, el Destructor Estelar se convirtió en un segundo hogar para Corran, Mirax, y más tarde, sus hijos Valin y Jysella.Sin embargo, Booster se encontró a si mismo pilotando un Ventura Errante que estaba muy por debajo de los niveles de mantenimiento óptimos. Incluso rara vez tenía la tripulación mínima, dado que había que contratar a varios miles de personas cualificadas. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, 4.780 personas trabajaban en él. En el 19 DBY, aunque el destructor siguió manteniéndose operativo, la mitad de sus sistemas no funcionaban o funcionaban incorrectamente. Finalmente, Booster tuvo que contratar a dos centenares de técnicos para que le hicieran una revisión general, lo que les llevó dos meses. Fue entonces guando el General Bel Iblis le propuso una misión que le llevaría al centro mismo del Imperio Galáctico: un ataque a la base de Ubiqtorate, en Yaga Minor. La Nueva República necesitaba una nave que pudiera pasar por un buque Imperial, ya que la flota de Destructores de la Nueva República eran demasiado conocidos y no iban a pasar desapercibidos. El Ventura Errante, por el contrario, era la nave perfecta, ya que no había tenido una gran reforma desde sus tiempos en la Flota Imperial. Para esta misión, se le dio una nueva revisión en profundidad y todo su armamento fue restaurado. Terrik dijo que quería que las reformas se mantuvieran después de la misión y que quería que su nave fuera pintada de nuevo. Después de que la nave saliera victoriosa de la misión, Terrik la pintó de rojo brillante. En el 22 BDY, Talon Karrde utilizó la nave para avisar a Luke y Mara Jade Skywalker de un comunicado Chiss y, durante las primeras etapas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Terrik la utilizó para traficar armas con los Hutts. Durante el Segundo año de la Guerra, el Ventura Errante se convirtió en la nueva sede de la Academia Jedi después de que los Yuuzhan Vong atacaran Yavin 4. En el 26 BDY, Ben Skywalker nació a bordo de la nave, y después de la Caída de Coruscant, se unió a los Jedi y las Nuevas Fuerzas de la República en Borleias, bajo el mando de Wedge Antilles. Durante la liberación de Coruscant, ayudó a los Jedi y la Marina Hapan a defender Zonama Sekot de la flota del Jefe Supremo Shimrra y del Maestro de Guerra Nas Chokaenviados. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Leia Organa Solo y Han Solo huyeron con Lando Calrissian de Corellia al Ventura Errante, '' en la nave de Lando, el Comandante del Amor. Junto a ellos huyeron Iella Antilles, Mirax Hornos, y la Myri Antilles en el Pulsar Skate, junto con Wedge Antilles y Corran Horn en su propio X-Wing. Una vez abordo, Leia sugirió que el Destructor debería aterrizar cerca de Corellia para poder obtener información para los miembros de la Alianza sobre el Bloqueo de Corellia. Finalmente, el Ventura Errante obtuvo permiso para ir al bloqueo Corelliano para entretener a la gente y reunir información. Cuando la flota estaba siendo atacada, Corran Horn, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker y Wedge Antilles protegieron al Ventura Errante hasta que pudo desplegar todo su armamento, lo que les permitió huir a Coruscant. Apariciones *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Outcast'' Fuentes *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Scum and Villainy'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Bold text Categoría:Naves estelares capturadas Categoría:Lugares del Ventura Errante Categoría:Naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Imperial Categoría:Academias Jedi Categoría:Naves estelares de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Puertos clandestinos